


Peppermint Fields

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, also its model!AU nbin but very subtle, my usual busy boyfriends antics ://, this is the result of my midterm studying procrastination pls cope, very fluff?? im in my roots aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin is still so warm with sleep and he smells like fabric conditioner and soap; like their bed, like him, like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Fields

Plops down on the kitchen floor without changing his clothes beforehand, Hakyeon reads the letter again and again – remembering every words and strikethrough and how he tried to write ‘I love you’ but changed it to ‘take care of your body’ and smiling so wide at how lovely and cute it is. Hakyeon’s lips knotted into a wider smile each time his gaze falls on the bunny doodles on the brim of the paper with a word bubble on it, saying that it misses him. He found the paper on the dining table when he came home an hour ago: all the lights were off and the mess he made on the kitchen is gone – all he could found was a piece of paper telling him to cook himself a dinner and to take care of his body. It stopped him from doing things until the clock hits 2.19 am. 

The letter made him so happy, too happy even, it makes him feel apologetic at the same time – he goes off to work before Hongbin wakes up and arrives home when he’s already sleeping for the past three weeks, both of them are as busy and it makes it hard to keep on contact sometimes. They do facetimes inbetween their schedule, sure, but Hakyeon missed having Hongbin by his side – he missed the scent of his skin and he missed the texture of his lips. Remembering that he hasn’t kissed his boyfriend for two days straight brings tears to his eyes; he missed him a lot and the letter he made is a token that his feeling isn’t unrequited. 

He was too engrossed in reading that he forgot he was boiling water to make himself a cup of tea; the kettle’s cry roar out in the silent room three or four minutes later, surprising Hakyeon a bit that he rushed to the kitchen counter, unwanting to wake Hongbin up from the sound. He keep on his mind to check the bedroom after he brewed the tea – but when he just about to pour a heap of sugar onto the mug he heard the door’s hinge cracked open unwillingly, then the sound of tiny footsteps being dragged across the marble floor followed after. 

“Oh, did I wake you up?” There was no answer – Hakyeon took another mug for Hongbin and there were only the sounds of faraway engine revving and spoon rattling against the mug could be heard. He stood there infront of the bedroom door, still having his eyes half-lit with the unfinished dream, shirt sleeves rolled up to his shoulder, his toes peeking from his old and shabby pajama pants and there were bedsheet’s imprints on his cheek. He’s so cute in his cluelessness – very, it gave him toothache in a good way. 

Hakyeon counted inside his heart: one, two, three, four — it took Hongbin four counts to approach him, resting his chin on Hakyeon’s shoulder and fingers wiggled to hold Hakyeon’s free wrist. Hongbin is still so warm with sleep and he smells like fabric conditioner and soap; like their bed, like him, like _home._

“You home,” His voice was guttural and low, still induced with sleepiness he could probably fall asleep on Hakyeon’s shoulder like that. Hakyeon answered with a low giggle, still busy with brewing tea. The kitchen soon starting to smells like peach; Hongbin’s arms moved to Hakyeon’s shoulder before he nuzzles his neck, whispering a soft ‘hyung,’ – his low tone and a sense of yearn on his voice got his cheeks all rosy and his heart beats too fast against his rib; too fast and too loud that it’s practically the only sound he could hear. 

“Hey, baby,” Hakyeon said, turning around to face Hongbin – their eyes were on the same level and Hakyeon’s chest bubbled with euphoric feeling when he met his eyes. It was so beautiful; it’s still the same wet, wide eyes he saw the first time they met and Hakyeon had lost count how much time he lost in there. His fingers are now tracing his cheekbones and jaw, realizing that Hongbin hadn’t shaved his stubbles and it was so cute to see him like this. 

“I missed you a lot,” Hongbin’s voice came out as vulnerable whisper; each and every words of it stabbed Hakyeon’s chest. His fingers went to trace Hongbin’s veins – he doesn’t need to look to trace the veins, his fingers remember their way. He believed that word was the thing he wanted to hear the most; now he only feels sorry to Hongbin.

The tea color is getting darker and the smell of peach is overwhelming; Hakyeon heard the rain starts to pour with thunders faraway but he doesn’t even care. He doesn’t care if the tea is too brewed or too chilled or whether it’s raining right now – he wants to keep Hongbin on his arms all night long and stare at his eyes. It’s been a long time – long time since the last time he saw him and actually stares at his eyes and feels his warmth. Hakyeon tucks the dangling hairstrands to the back of his ears, leaning closer to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“I miss you too, baby,” 

//

“Hey, thank you for your letter thing. So sweet of you to write me a letter,” Hongbin chuckled in response, elbowing Hakyeon’s side and earning a groan from the older. The clock is showing 3.47 am; the rain falls harder instead of stopping and they got their handmade matching sweater they gave each other last christmas – Hakyeon’s sweater is neatly woven, unlike Hongbin’s, and Hakyeon had promised him to compensate it. In the end he forgot – Hongbin said it’s okay and he loved the shabby knitting, for Hongbin loved and adored most of the thing about Hakyeon: including the too-brewed peach tea that is also too sweetened; at least for Hongbin’s liking. 

Their fingers are clasped and none of them are actually paying attention to the midnight news. Hongbin is busy with his own tea, blinking several times in each sip to savor the taste – he was so adorable that Hakyeon couldn’t take his eyes off him. The sweater he gave him is now shabby; probably it was too big for him in the beginning that it fell off from his right shoulder. 

(Hongbin seems to be pretty quick to caught Hakyeon’s gaze; raising his eyebrows and stops sipping for awhile before asking, ‘what?’ in a raspy voice. Hakyeon answered with a kiss – a short one, too short, and told him he’s cute. It shut him up for the next ten minutes and Hakyeon chuckled when his cheeks went notably red.)

//

Hakyeon’s eyes flutter open and the first thing he heard is the sound of Hongbin munching to something; then his fingers moves fast against his head – probably cleaning the crumbs of whatever he was eating. Hakyeon fell asleep at 4 am, knocked off after he finished his tea and cuddled up on the couch in Hongbin’s arms. His eyes adjusted to the influx of warm sunlight and his gaze fall first to the fabric of Hongbin’s sweater. The younger must know that he is up already; he loosens up his arm snaking on Hakyeon’s waist and gave him space to stretch. 

“You’re not going to work?” Entwining Hakyeon’s hair on his finger, Hongbin mumbles a question against his jaw. It’s currently 6.57 am – the midnight news has changed to a rerun of a music show and then now it’s the morning news; they’re repeating the same weather prediction like yesterday and Hongbin scoffed when the announcer said it’ll be sunny.

Opening his mouth as wide as possible to yawn, Hakyeon mumbles a ‘no, I want to sleep’ and managed to told his manager that he’s sick while being half-asleep. Hongbin kept on kissing the side of his head and smiled to himself during his call with his manager; it wasn’t helping, it just made him feel drowsier. So Hongbin comes with a strategy to help him open his eyes completely: a languid kiss, tastes like chocolate cookies he brought three weeks ago in lotte mart. Hakyeon laughed at the unexpected eye-opener kiss and so does Hongbin. 

“Wow, what was that for?” Hakyeon asked, delightful, and Hongbin shrugged with his lips still knotted into a pout, eyes fixed on Hakyeon – he can see himself reflected on his eyes: a tired, overworked 25 years old man with droopy eyes but with a wide, happy smile and he looks the best like this; not smeared with too much bb cream and cosmetics or in a beautiful clothing from the endorser. 

Hongbin looks beautiful like this too; face oily because he hadn’t wash his face since he woke him up, eyes swollen due to tiredness but he too, have a wide smile and pink tinged cheeks glowing under the sunlight. They’re beautiful like this – not hiding any blemishes and imperfection behind too much cosmetics, in worn out old sweater they weave themselves, don’t have to stand straight infront of camera flashes. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast for us. You can sleep more,” Hakyeon blinks at Hongbin’s words, didn’t really concentrate on his words. He saw Hongbin’s back leaving the couch to the kitchen when he blinks several time more to get his senses back. “Is sandwich ok? I don’t think we have… much food right now.” 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever there are in the fridge, just throw them in we aren’t on diet anyway.” Hakyeon rolls to the other side of couch – better view to Hongbin’s back. The sunlight shines over him beautifully, breaking into million pieces of golden particle as the light reaches his skin; he is glowing radiantly and it was a beautiful view in Hakyeon’s eyes. 

Smiling to himself, dizziness and drowsiness came to Hakyeon again – it’s been a long time since he feel this relaxed. It feels so nice when all he thinks about is how beautiful this particular Wednesday morning is without the need to worry about unfinished photoshoots. It’s nice he doesn’t have to rush to home hoping that Hongbin is still awake; stealing a chance to tell him how much he misses him. 

The weather forecast today might be true since there are no sign of heavy clouds as far as he knows so Hakyeon drift off to sleep, thinking about the coffee date he and Hongbin had planned since a month ago – it will finally come true today.

**Author's Note:**

> i procrastinated and i should've studying for my midterm but i cant concentrate so this is it! this is very rushed and its basically just a revamp of my old fic so /__\ anyway thanks for reading! kudos and comments are very appreciated!! //u\\\


End file.
